


Conversaciones nocturnas

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: M/M, PROMISE ME YOU'LL THINK ABOUT THE IMPLICATIONS, bienvenidos al primer fanfic de la crackship, es soft unless you think about the implications, son roomates hasta que se demuestre lo contrario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Urien se encuentra a Philo trabajando en un proyecto a altas horas de la noche.
Relationships: Urien Sanda/Philo Barath
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Conversaciones nocturnas

—¿Hermes? 

La voz de Urien llama mi atención cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido encima de la práctica que tenía entre manos, sobre la mesa del laboratorio. Me incorporo y me aliso la chaqueta antes de volverme hacia él. 

—Hera. —Me contengo justo a tiempo para no llamarlo por su nombre—. Es tarde, ¿qué haces aquí? 

Él se cruza de brazos. 

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —rebate. Señala con un gesto de la cabeza al proyecto que tengo a medias y que me está resultando imposible terminar—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? 

Me llevo una mano a la nuca, nervioso, como si me hubieran pillado haciendo alguna trastada. Aunque la realidad es mucho más aburrida. 

—Intentaba hacer algunos trabajos extra de biología para... mejorar un poco. No es exactamente mi punto fuerte —le explico. Aunque eso último él ya debe saberlo. Es el experto en nuestro equipo, al fin y al cabo. A veces he llegado a retrasarlo en algunas entregas, cuando nos ha tocado trabajar como pareja, y él ha tenido que encargarse de todo. Por eso quiero intentar estar a su altura. 

Urien suspira. Supongo que se marchará, diciéndome que pierdo el tiempo, porque nunca llegaré a ser tan bueno como un Hera. Pero, para mi sorpresa, mi compañero de cuarto coge una silla y toma asiento a mi lado. 

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que te cuesta? 

Siento que el corazón me da un vuelco. Con la esperanza de que no se dé cuenta del tono rojizo de mis mejillas, empiezo a decirle qué es lo que me resulta más difícil, y Urien me lo explica todo, paciente, asegurándose de aclarar todas mis dudas. 

Le pregunto incluso cosas que ya más o menos domino, sólo porque no quiero dejar de escucharlo hablar tan apasionadamente y tan convencido y seguro de sus palabras. 

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? —inquiere, cuando llevamos aquí dentro creo que más de una hora. No he consultado mi eidola en todo este tiempo y no tengo deseos de hacerlo. 

—No, creo... creo que eso es todo —respondo, cuando no se me ocurre ninguna excusa más para retenerlo aquí. 

Él asiente, pero no se marcha. No se levanta. En su lugar, se queda mirando por el ventanal que hay en el laboratorio, ausente de pronto. 

—¿Estás bien? 

La pregunta escapa de mis labios casi sin pensar. Urien da un respingo y se recompone enseguida. 

—Sí, claro. 

Yo no me creo nada. 

—¿Por qué habías venido al laboratorio tú, Hera? —quiero saber. 

Supongo que sabe que no dejaré de insistir hasta que consiga sonsacárselo, así que prefiere ahorrarse tiempo y responderme directamente. 

—No podía dormir. Necesitaba distraerme. 

No parece que haya pasado nada grave, pero está claramente disgustado. Me quedo mirándolo. 

—¿De qué necesitabas distraerte? —murmuro, tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupada. 

Urien entorna los ojos. 

—¿Todos en tu Servicio sois tan tercos? —masculla; yo simplemente me encojo de hombros con inocencia. 

—Nos gusta saber cosas; está en nuestros genes. 

—La genética no funciona así —gruñe, exasperado. 

Pese a todo, se me escapa una sonrisa. 

—Entonces aún me quedan un par de dudas; tendrás que resolvérmelas, si no es mucha molestia. 

Creo está a punto de replicarme otra vez, pero justo entonces se da cuenta de mis intenciones. De que estoy procurando mantenerlo distraído, como él quería. Su expresión se relaja un tanto, y me da un golpecito en el hombro. 

—No tienes remedio. 

No sé cuánto rato más pasamos allí, pero noto cómo el cansancio se apodera de mí cada vez más y se me cierran los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Urien se da cuenta y sugiere que regresemos a nuestro cuarto para poder dormir al menos un par de horas antes de que salga el sol. Me tumbo en mi cama sin cambiarme el uniforme, y me abrazo a mi almohada, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño. 

Aún no estoy dormido, pero Urien parece creer que sí, y por eso me revela lo que llevaba ocultando toda la noche. 

—Echo de menos Luna. 

Mi compañero debería saber ya que los hermes no desperdician ninguna oportunidad de conocer un secreto. Sin embargo, si llega a decir algo más, no lo oigo; caigo dormido, agotado. 

A la mañana siguiente me levanto antes que él. Con cierta idea en mente, me pongo un uniforme limpio procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo. Entonces, desde mi eidola, mando algunas imágenes para que se proyecten en la ventana de nuestra habitación. Urien abre los ojos poco después, y sé que el paisaje que lo recibe lo deja algo desconcertado. Procuro ocultar mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué...? —lo oigo balbucear, sin comprender cómo una proyección de Luna ha ido a parar ahí. Se vuelve hacia mí, que me estoy calzando fingiendo que no me doy cuenta de nada—. ¿Tú...? 

—¿Yo, qué? —Él señala las vistas que vemos ahora por la ventana—. ¡Ah! Sí, he cambiado el paisaje yo. Es que tener el aparcamiento de fondo no quedaba bien para las fotos de Hologram. 

Él me observa, y parece que no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Le sonrío, sin burla, como asegurándole que no tiene por qué decir nada. Me dispongo a salir del cuarto cuando le oigo decir detrás de mí. 

—Gracias, Philo. 

Él no es consciente de lo que se remueve en mi interior sólo con eso, pero mi nombre pronunciado en sus labios se repite en mi cabeza durante el resto del día y me es imposible olvidar cómo suena.


End file.
